


Certain Similarities

by Chocolatequeen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a discussion on the best fictional characters to travel with, the Doctor goes off on a tangent on the Star Wars droids. After listening to him, Rose figures something out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Similarities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts).



> Anonymous said:
> 
> I wish you would write a fic where… Ten gives Rose his overly-enthusiastic opinion about various droids in the Star Wars franchise.

“What about C-3PO?”

Rose leaned back against the comfy couch in the TARDIS media room, watching the Doctor get more and more worked up as she questioned him about the Star Wars droids. They’d been talking about fictional characters who would be fun to travel with when he’d gone off on a tangent.

The Doctor scoffed. “Come on, Rose. ‘We were made to suffer. It’s our lot in life.’ Can you imagine me travelling with someone who was that pessimistic? The first time we had to run, he’d insist we just left him someplace to rust.”

She giggled; he had a point. “Artoo then. You like clever people.”

“One, he wanders off.” The Doctor ticked his points off on his fingers. “I’ve already got a companion who wanders off, ta.” He poked her in the side, and Rose stuck her tongue out at him. “Two, he doesn’t listen, and and three, he sasses back if he thinks he knows better.”

“Yeah, but you’ve gotta admit, he tends to be right.”

“And that just reinforces the wandering off.” The Doctor shook his head. “Besides, there’s only room for one person with all the answers on this spaceship.”

Rose rolled her eyes; of course it was partly his ego that wouldn’t allow Artoo on the TARDIS.

“So you’re sticking with BB-8 as your choice?” she questioned. “Of all the droids in Star Wars, he’s the one you want?”

“Yep!” The Doctor popped the “p” and bounced slightly on his cushion. “Small, elegant design—the rolling really works on almost every surface. I wish I’d thought of it myself. Sense of humour, but not sassy. He’s fun to have around and completely loyal to his owner, and to his owner’s new friends.”

Rose considered his answer. Something about the qualities he mentioned rang a bell, and she tried to remember what the internet called the small droid.

“Droid puppy!” she shouted, pointing at the Doctor and laughing. “Doctor. Admit it. You just like robot dogs.”


End file.
